Amon
Amon (Also known as Ammon, Amaimon, Amoymon, Amaymon, Aamon) is a Marquis of Jinnestan who governs forty infernal legions, and, according to some Grimoires, the only one who has power over Asmodai. A curious characteristic of this spirit is shown during the Evocation of Asmodai to visible appearance, when the Exorcist must stand upright with his Cap or Headdress removed in a show of respect; for if he does not it is Amaymon who will deceive him and doom all his work. Amaymon is said to have a deadly poisonous breath. The Lesser Key of Solomon states the Exorcist or conjurer must be in possession of a Silver Ring, duly consecrated and worn on the middle finger as a form of protection against this poisonous astral breath. According to Pseudomonarchia Daemonum he is the King of the West, although for some translations of The Lesser Key of Solomon he is King of the East (Although some translations of The Lesser Key of Solomon consider Belial, Beleth, Asmodai and Gaap kings of the four cardinal directions, though not giving detail on the cardinal point each rule). According to the grimoire The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage translated by S.L. MacGregor Mathers, Amaymon (as Amaimon) was one of the eight Sub-Princes, described as an Egyptian devil whom Abramelin restrained from working evil from the third hour till noon and from the ninth till evening. He is the very same spirit as the great Egyptian god Amon-Ra. While he has also been known to take the form of a wolf with a serpent's tail, the demon Amon is most often described as having the body of a man but the head of a "raven with dog or wolf teeth". In ancient Egyptian drawings, the god Amon-Ra was often depicted as having the body of a man and the head of a falcon. Ravens have slightly different heads than falcons, mostly due to a longer beak. If you look closely at a falcon's beak, though, you can see that they have a very distinguishing featured called a "tomial tooth". This extension on the beak is shaped very much like a canine tooth. Armed with this knowledge, it becomes a very likely scenario that whatever conjurer of Amon described seeing a raven's head with canine teeth was actually describing the head of a falcon. In my mind, this gives a lot of strength to the idea that the "demon" Amon could in fact be the same spirit as the god Amon-Ra. One expert demon summoner once described an encounter with the demon Amon in which she was able to see his "true" form. The summoner described a tall, strong, beautiful man with light skin and hair who absolutely radiates positive energy. His companion familiar is an equally strong and proud falcon. This being fits the description of many great gods from around the ancient world, but none moreso than the Egyptian god Amon-Ra. Rank According to the Dictionnaire Infernal - Collin de Plancy (1863), Amon is a Marquee of the Underworld commanding forty infernal legions. He is also the seventh of the 72 spirits of Goetia. Description Amon can appear in the form of a wolf with a serpent's tail and vomiting flames. In human form, he has the head of an owl and his beak shows canine teeth. Powers Amon understand of all things past and to come, he procure favor, and reconcile both friends and foes. He is also said to procure love. Symbols Rank: Marquis Gender Associated: Male Zodiac Sign: 0-4 Degrees of Taurus(?) Season: Winter Direction: North East Day: Thursday Planet: Jupiter Metal: Gold Gemstone: Yellow Sapphire Element: Animal: Wolf, Snake, and Dog Color: Yellow Taste: Sweet Food: Chickpea Body Part: Brain Tarot Card: 5 of Pentacles(?) Category:Demons Category:Goetic demons Category:Demons in Christianity Category:False Idols Category:Marquis of Hell Category:Servitors of Ashtaroth Category:Spirits of Solomon Category:Principal Kings of Hell Category:Kings of Hell Category:Males Category:Deities in the Hebrew Bible